Field of the Invention
This application is directed to a catheter pump for mechanical circulatory support of a heart, and related components, systems and methods. In particular, this application is directed to reliable coupling of components that are subject to dynamic loads applied between a plurality of catheter bodies.
Description of the Related Art
Heart disease is a major health problem that has high mortality rate. Physicians increasingly use mechanical circulatory support systems for treating heart failure. The treatment of acute heart failure requires a device that can provide support to the patient quickly. Physicians desire treatment options that can be deployed quickly and minimally-invasively.
Intra-aortic balloon pumps (IABP) are currently the most common type of circulatory support devices for treating acute heart failure. IABPs are commonly used to treat heart failure, such as to stabilize a patient after cardiogenic shock, during treatment of acute myocardial infarction (MI) or decompensated heart failure, or to support a patient during high risk percutaneous coronary intervention (PCI). Circulatory support systems may be used alone or with pharmacological treatment.
In a conventional approach, an IABP is positioned in the aorta and actuated in a counterpulsation fashion to provide partial support to the circulatory system. More recently minimally-invasive rotary blood pump have been developed in an attempt to increase the level of potential support (i.e. higher flow). Rotary pumps have become more common recently for treating heart failure. A rotary blood pump is typically inserted into the body and connected to the cardiovascular system, for example, to the left ventricle and the ascending aorta to assist the pumping function of the heart. Other known applications include pumping venous blood from the right ventricle to the pulmonary artery for support of the right side of the heart. An aim of acute circulatory support devices is to reduce the load on the heart muscle for a period of time, to stabilize the patient prior to heart transplant or for continuing support. Rotary blood pumps generally utilize an electric motor which drives an impeller pump at relatively high speeds. In the case where the pump is remote from the motor, for example where the impeller is in the body and the motor is outside the body, there is a need for a robust and reliable connection between the motor and the impeller. There may also be the need for forming a flexible connection between the motor shaft and the impeller to allow free movement of various pump components during use and when pushing through the vasculature to the treatment location. There is also the continuing need to provide these system components in a compact, efficient form factor to allow for percutaneous approaches.
There is a need for improved mechanical circulatory support devices for treating acute heart failure. Fixed cross-section ventricular assist devices designed to provide partial or near full heart flow rate are either too large to be advanced percutaneously (e.g., through the femoral artery without a cutdown) or provide insufficient flow.